Whispers
by Maiden of the Moon
Summary: Kaname didn't care about being one of the Whispered... she only wanted to be the one Sosuke whispered about. KanamexSosuke. Soft lime.


Disclaimer: Not mine, yada yada yada

Author's Note: Why is it that all of my FMP fics end up being about sex? Or, should I say, have sex in them. I swear—I'm capable of writing about _any other pairing _doing any number of incredibly innocent things, yet when it comes to Kaname and Sosuke, they just can't keep their pants on. (Le sigh...)

Ah well.

Enjoy your soft lime.

**XXX**

**Whispers**

**XXX**

He never said he loved her.

Really, Sosuke never _said_ anything important.

Orders, insults, and unimportant facts he would shout. Any sort of debriefing, explaining, and general conversation he would carry on in stoic monotone. But words of adoration or concern, of tenderness or desire…

Those he whispered.

At first, Kaname was unaware that he spoke them at all. Days and nights worth of lovemaking—affectionate, passionate, feral— passed silently, no matter what she tried. It didn't bother her, really: his touches, his kisses, his beautiful, breathless expressions were more that enough to make up for anything she might have wished to hear. Not that she had been expecting much of a soundtrack to begin with; Sosuke did seem the quiet type, when she thought about it.

Still, it would have been nice, Kaname had mused, to hear him say her name, at least. She certainly said _his_ often enough.

So on it went, wonderful but wordless, for what might have been forever had it not been for that one afternoon on her living couch. They had been trying something new— as was usual; a result of Kaname's continued but secret attempts to hear Sosuke say _something_ in the heights of passion. And while the position she'd initiated had yet to produce the desired results—namely to hear her lover cry out—, she found herself enjoying it nonetheless: having been placed just-so on his lap, she was able to watch his face contort and his head thrash and his muscles quiver at an incredible vantage point, without having to cover his body with her own. It was a spectacular sight, to say the very least…

Not to mention the way it brought her attention to his lips.

Sosuke, in her mind, had always had exceptionally enticing lips. The rest of his body was so hard, worn, and scarred… and yet, those lips had remained soft and warm and—whenever Kaname was involved— eager to please. But he was not kissing her at the moment, nor was he making any real noise, and yet…

_Are they…?_

Yes! They were moving— Kaname was certain of it. Fluttering and curling as if he were speaking, his tongue flickering briefly in and out of sight.

Excitement made her heart shudder and leap.

"Sosuke…" Kaname purred, mouth twisting into a elated smile as she leaned forward, resting her head in the crook of his neck and giving him an affectionate nip. Her actions pulled a groan from his throat, and as it died down she heard—to her unparalleled delight—the sound of his voice:

"_God!" _he hissed, so softly that it barely even qualified as a whisper, _"God— Kaname! So beautiful… Angel… l-love…—!"_

Another moan caught in his throat, and then he was speaking again: words so loving, sweet, and dirty that she'd never have believed he'd spoken them had she not been there herself. And as she mulled over this intriguing development, Kaname found herself recalling a number of other times in which Sosuke's mouth had been moving— both in and out of the bedroom— but no distinguishable words had resulted.

"Why?" she later asked, still seated pointedly in his lap as she held the panting sergeant to her bosom, stroking his now-damp hair and relishing the aftermath of her affect on him. "You _do _realize that I wasn't yelling at you to shut up when I was saying your name, right?"

He grunted, as if amused, but opted to hold her closer rather than answer, burying his face in her chest.

"Seriously, Sosuke," Kaname wheedled, trailing a finger down his spine and grinning when he shivered, "it's not like you _need_ to keep quiet. I'd _like _to hear you, you know. Make sure I'm doin' things right, and all."

But even as she spoke, he vehemently shook his head—trembling now from fear, rather than pleasure.

"No…" he blurted, clutching her to him as if afraid to let go. His voice, already raw and winded, cracked like a child's; she couldn't help but notice the lack of militaristic jargon in his response. "I can't… someone might hear…"

"What? Like who?" Kaname snorted, rolling her eyes. "A voyeur?"

"No," Sosuke breathed, and tilted his chin to look into her eyes—the solemn gray of his irises silencing all of her protests. "Like terrorists. Or kidnappers. Or even Mithril. Anyone who could take you away from me…"

Her chest tightened, but her face—and voice—fell flat. "You're being silly, Sos—"

"I have already compromised my mission and your safety enough by allowing what I have," he muttered, the gravity of his tone more than enough to alert Kaname to the intensity of his feelings in this matter. "I refuse to risk anything more…"

She sighed, mildly annoyed and generally confused by this declaration, unsure of whether or not she wanted to smack him or comfort him for what she felt to be unnecessary stupidity—

But before she could come to a decision Sosuke reached out, pulled her face to his, and whispered in her ear:

"…_because I love you."_

That was enough for her.

And with the passage of time, she came to accept the whispers as proof of this love, as the only way he could assure her safety in this compromised and tangled affair. If an enemy overheard them, Kaname realized, they could use her as bait to endanger Sosuke; if Mithril discovered their passion, they could replace Sosuke with a guardian who was less biased, more clear-headed.

_If he didn't love me, he wouldn't whisper._

_Which is ironic, really_, she thought to herself weeks later, pulling him closer as they slid to the floor of his apartment, tugging desperately at their remaining clothing, _in the way it gives new meaning to my label as a 'Whispered.'_

Not that she was complaining. On the contrary, it was something that Kaname greatly appreciated, considering she'd never particularly liked being a Whispered in the first place. But to be the one Sosuke whispered _about…_

_He whispers because he _loves_ me…_

"_Hey,"_ Kaname breathed, cutting off Sosuke's muffled praises with mumbles of her own, "_I'm going to make you a 'Whispered,' too…"_

She smiled at his apparent bewilderment, then kissed the confusion right out of his mind.

**XXX**


End file.
